The subject technology is generally directed to a user interface for an application displaying pages, for example, a web browser.
An application, for example, a web browser, may be user-customizable and include multiple features. However, the applications may have a simple user interface to allow a user to quickly access basic functions (e.g., loading a page by typing a uniform resource locator (URL) address). Approaches for informing the user about the user-customizable features without reducing the simplicity of the user interface may be desirable.